Control
by Clockwork-and-Cameos
Summary: Two cousins, both light and dark within them, are fighting a war created by their ancestors. A double agent makes a decision to abandon the mission to take down the First Order and returns to the Resistance. Rey is desperately trying to severe the Force Bond with Kylo Ren to no avail. The bond is causing the First Order to obtain vital information about the Resistance.
1. Monsters

**Author Disclaimer:** This is an AU Rey/General Hux with Reylo undertones. I had this idea from one of the different fan theories I have read, that is why this is AU and maybe a tad OOC from what we recognize in the movies. This story has mature themes, so you have been warned. Please provide feedback and thank you for reading.

 **Chapter One:** Monsters

Rey's head felt clouded, heavy as she awoke. She had to blink several times to clear her vision and to take in her surroundings. The room was dark, but also familiar to her. It took her a moment to realize she was in a First Order interrogation room identical to the one the Resistance had destroyed over a year before. This was not the place she had fallen asleep, was she dreaming, was her mind playing tricks on her? Rey looked down and noticed she was not wearing the tattered scraps of clothing from Jakku but the gray outfit General Organa had given her before leaving for Ahch-to. This was not a dream, she really was strapped in a metal chair in a dimly lit room. Bumps developed on her skin, her heart began to beat faster, she could practically hear it in her ears. She was on edge for more than just being strapped into the chair in this room, she had realized she was not alone in this room.

"We meet again Rey," a distorted voice spoke to her.

Rey snapped her head to the direction the voice came from, a masked Kylo Ren stood next to her, closer than she had realized, his face mere inches from hers.

"Take off the mask, I already know you're a monster underneath," she ordered.

"I assure you Rey, you do not want me to remove my helmet. You will not like what you see," he replied calmly.

"I already don't like what I see so do it," she spat.

Kylo Ren tilted his head to the side and nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders before lifting his gloved to his head to remove his helmet.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw when he pulled off his mask and revealed his face to her. She involuntarily gasped at the sight of the vicious scar running down his face and neck.

"Are you really this surprised, Rey? You were the one who did this to me," he chuckled.

It was true, she had swung Luke's lightsaber and hit him in the face during their fight. She had left him bleeding in the snow as the ground was collapsing beneath them. She had known he had not died there, in a way she had felt him, his presence for the last year. It had been a distraction for her during her training with Master Luke, the unwanted connection she had with him.

She recoiled from him as he ran his gloved fingertips along her cheek, she felt a slight anger radiate off him from her action. His voice was calm as he continued to speak to her, even surprisingly gentle in a way.

"Don't worry Rey, I forgive you for what you did. You do not understand what is right, where you belong. I can see your confusion has only increased by training with Luke Skywalker. You have a real teacher now Rey, I am going to show you the ways of the force. You will know power, greater than you can ever imagine," he explained.

"I'm not like you, I'm not a monster. I do not seek the power you go on and on about."

Kylo Ren's emotions began to seep into the tone of his voice, "You are exactly like me! You will see it, I will make you see it!"

She felt her mind being invaded, just the fringe the very edge, but it was creeping in, against her will. She pushed back, but it was a struggle, he wasn't backing down even though she was trying to force him.

"Get out!" Rey screamed, loud and savagely enough for her throat to sting afterward. She was losing control, she was allowing her emotions to take over despite everything she had learned. She felt the smug satisfaction radiate from Kylo Ren at her outburst, he was causing her to lose control and he was pleased with himself. She wanted to hit him and if her hands had been free she would have. Instead, she spat in his face, his only reaction was to use the back of his hand to wipe it away, this made her angrier.

The sound of the door opening broke their intense stare off, Rey turned to the opening to see a man with red hair and dressed all in black enter the room.

"You do not have permission to enter this room, General Hux," Kylo Ren seethed. The man remained blasé to Kylo Ren's outburst.

"Supreme Leader Snoke demands your presence," General Hux informed him.

Rey saw Kylo Ren's shoulders slump ever so slightly, then he straightened his back and his faced hardened.

"I am currently engaged at the moment."

"Yes, I can see you are quite busy, failing to obtain information yet again. Supreme Leader Snoke is displeased with you, Ren. You managed to locate the planet Luke Skywalker had hidden on and yet you prioritized the girl over your mission, yet again," General Hux explained coolly.

Rey could see Kylo Ren's jaw clench, he was grinding his teeth together.

"Don't worry Ren, I will keep an eye on your….guest as you refer to her as," General Hux replied, the slightest smirk apparent on his lips.

Kylo Ren scoffed, "You watch her? You are not qualified to General."

General Hux shrugged, "You have no choice Ren, now go and see Supreme Lord Snoke now."

Kylo Ren's face distorted, he almost looked childlike in the way his face twisted up in anger at being ordered to do something he did not want to. He did not continue to argue, he placed his helmet back on his head and left the room, but not before kicking the wall on his way out.

Rey thought she saw General Hux slightly roll his eyes at the scene before them, but she could not be sure. She watched as he walked in quick brisk steps to stand before her, staring into her eyes.

She did not break eye contact, even though it unnerved her. In some way, General Hux frightened her even more than Kylo Ren. His face was all sharp angles and his eyes were an unsettling, striking blue color. He remained in control of his emotions unlike Kylo Ren, she could not read him. His face was stern, somewhere between stoic and angry. He looked dangerous in a completely different way than Kylo Ren, but a monster all the same.

Kylo Ren had told General Hux that he was not qualified to watch her, which could only mean that he had no faith in him to keep her from escaping.

Rey tapped into her training and pushed into his mind, she tried to use the force but was stunned to find she could not push her way in. If he knew what she was attempting to do he did nothing to show it to her. He just continued to passively stare into her eyes, not even a twitch. Was she really this weak? How could it be that, even after training with Master Luke, she could not push her way into this man's mind?

The swish of the door opening stole her attention away, a storm trooper entered the room and spoke to General Hux.

"General, Supreme Leader Snoke requests your presence."

General Hux gave a curt nod to the storm trooper before leaving the room. Rey 's body relaxed slightly, relieved that he was gone and no longer staring her down with his steely gaze.


	2. Implications

**Author Disclaimer:** This is an AU Rey/General Hux with Reylo undertones. I had this idea from one of the different fan theories I have read, that is why this is AU and maybe a tad OOC from what we recognize in the movies. This story has mature themes, so you have been warned. Please provide feedback and thank you for reading.

 **Chapter Two:** Implications

General Hux entered to find Kylo Ren's head bowed in shame in front of the hologram of Supreme Leader Snoke. The projection looked his way as he walked to stand next to Kylo Ren, who was behaving as an admonished child.

"General Hux, I was just discussing with Kylo Ren why he failed his mission yet again in favor of bringing that girl here."

Before Hux could reply, Kylo Ren quickly began defending his decision to take Rey and let Luke Skywalker escape.

"She is strong in the ways of the force! With my guidance, she has the potential to become as powerful as me. We will be loyal servants to you-"

"Silence!"

Hux was pleased that Supreme Leader Snoke had put an end to Kylo Ren's drivel but kept at attention.

"General Hux, what say you on the matter?" Snoke asked.

General Hux was momentarily caught off guard, but he quickly recovered, "The girl Ren keeps insisting on bringing back here despite what anyone says? She has power, of course, that is apparent. She could be of use if she is willing to swear allegiance to the First Order. I wager she has valuable information regarding Luke Skywalker and the Resistance."

Snoke nodded and looked at Kylo Ren, "You may keep her Kylo Ren, but there are conditions."

Kylo Ren nodded and patiently waited for Snoke to explain the conditions of him keeping Rey were.

"Since you have failed to obtain any valuable information from her, General Hux will take over interrogating her."

"Supreme Leader Snoke, he has no power, he could not possibly obtain anything from her," Kylo Ren protested.

"I suspect his methods will be more adequate than yours have been at obtaining information," Snoke snapped.

"How am I supposed to train her if he kil-"

"Do not worry Kylo Ren, I will not allow him to significantly maim her. She is of no use to me if she if she is permanently damaged," Snoke assured.

Kylo Ren could not argue with Snoke any longer on the matter. He had been granted permission to keep her, he would just have to inform Hux of the consequences if he damaged her.

"One more thing Kylo Ren. You two have immense power separately, together you could create something more powerful than anyone could ever imagine," Snoke told him.

Kylo Ren nodded in agreement, Hux had doubt that he fully understood what Snoke was implying.

"You will breed this girl Kylo Ren. You will create a child and the three of you will be loyal to me," Snoke continued.

Kylo Ren's face twisted into a look of surprise, but he regained his bearings and responded, "I will breed the girl, Supreme Leader Snoke. Whatever it takes, I shall create a child with her."

General Hux turned towards to Kylo Ren to look at him but remained silent.

"You are dismissed Kylo Ren. You have duties off base to attend to immediately, the girl will be waiting for you when you return," Snoke informed him.

Kylo Ren nodded and replaced his helmet before leaving the room. General Hux looked up at the hologram of Supreme Leader Snoke and awaited further instruction.

"You will do what you need to General to obtain information about the Resistance from her, within reason of course," Snoke ordered.

General Hux gave a curt nod to hologram before turning to leave, he was halfway to the door when Snoke continued to speak.

"Maybe if you ask Kylo Ren nicely, he will let you play with his new toy," Snoke laughed maliciously.

General Hux did not respond, he continued to the door and promptly exited the room. He was not surprised in the least when he found Kylo Ren waiting to confront him outside.

"If you damage what's mine Hux I will-"

"I know what I need to do Ren, now leave and attend to your duties," Hux interrupted.

This, of course, did not stop Kylo Ren from harassing him. He followed Hux down the corridor he was walking to make his way back to Rey.

"I am serious General. If I am unable to breed her I swear I will-"

"Breed her? What makes you think she would ever want to create a child with you?" Hux sneered.

Kylo Ren looked at him through his mask and smugly replied, "I will breed her per Snoke's orders. If she wants to be unwilling in the process then that is her choice, but I will breed her."

General Hux did not reply to Kylo Ren, he continued to walk towards the interrogation room Rey was being held in.

Kylo Ren walked briskly past him towards the hangar, pushing into his side as he did so. Hux lost his footing momentarily but continued towards the interrogation room.

When General Hux arrived at interrogation room he spoke to the stormtroopers guarding the door, "Supreme Leader Snoke has ordered me to interrogate the girl. I will be taking her to my quarters and you will not interrupt. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, General," one of the stormtroopers replied.

Hux entered the room, Rey was exactly as he left her, strapped in the chair.

He addressed her for the first time, "I find myself somewhat surprised to find you still here."

Rey watched him silently, like prey waiting for a predator to pounce, several moments passed before she replied.

"Would the same trick have worked twice?"

Hux contemplated her question but did not give her an answer.

"I am going to release you from your bindings and you will walk with me to my quarters. You will comply because the consequences will be severe if you try to resist. Do I make myself clear?"

Rey's blood ran cold, his words frightened her to her very core. The tone of his voice, the directness of his words were frightening. Her breathing quickened and she felt a lump in her throat. She swallowed it and gave him a small compliant nod. General Hux walked over to her and removed her bindings, when his hand brushed her skin she jolted, panic spread through her body.

He grabbed her forearm and started to pull her out of the room and down the hallway. She needed to get away from this man, she was not safe with him. He was leading her to his quarters and whatever he had planned would not be good for her. She pulled slightly away from him, but his hold on her arm tightened and he pulled her closer to him.

"Don't even consider it," he snarled through gritted teeth.

Her panic intensified and she tried to remember her training, tried to think of anything she could do to escape from him. Before she could come up with something they stopped in front of a door, it swished open and General Hux pushed her inside.

She stumbled in and heard the door close behind them. She turned and with all her strength ran at him, trying to catch him off guard and knock him over. He used one arm to grab her around the waist and slammed her into the wall. She cried out, surprised and pained from hitting the wall. Before she could react he grabbed her wrists in his hands and pushed them against the wall on either side of her head. She struggled to break free and he used the weight of his body to hold her still.

"Stop it and listen to me," he ordered. "We don't have much time."

She stopped struggling and looked up at him. Her breathing ragged and she could feel her heart pounding.

"Is he in your head?" he demanded. The question confused Rey and she did not know how to answer him.

"Are you connected right now, right at this moment?" he inquired again.

"Who?" whispered Rey, meekly.

Hux let out an exasperated sigh and responded, "Kylo Ren. Are the two of you currently force bonded?"

"No, not that I can feel," she admitted.

"You are not safe here, but I assume you were already aware of that. We need to leave before he comes back. I am going to lead you to the hangar and onto a ship. I will explain later, but now you need to trust me and come with me. Do you understand?"

Rey nodded, confused by what was happening. Why would the leader of the First Army help her? Was he tricking her, taking her off base to murder her? She had no idea, but she knew her best chance of escaping was to leave the base with him. She would figure out a plan to flee from him after they left the base.

Hux released her arms and pulled away from her. He went over to a desk and pocket multiple items before walking back towards her. He grabbed her forearm, his grip slightly looser than before, before exiting he spoke to her.

"Whatever you do, keep him out of your mind. That is what you need to concern yourself with right now, I will take care of the rest."

They exited the room and he led her towards the hangar, for someone planning to escape with a prisoner he seemed so controlled. They passed various storm troopers who barely acknowledged them as they went by. When they entered the hangar he pulled her to the side where they hid behind a TIE fighter. He snuck her onto the vessel and ordered her to keep down while he made sure everything was clear.

She did as he said, she got into the ship and hid while she waited for him to return. She focused on keeping the invisible wall in place in her mind, that was what she needed to worry about and focus on.

Rey looked up after she heard Hux boarding the TIE fighter. He sat in the pilot seat and strapped himself in.

"Strap yourself in there." he told her and she complied.

He expertly started the ship and flew it out of the hangar and away from the base. Rey could not believe how easy that was, how smoothly it went. They had managed to sneak off the First Order base without any interference, it seemed almost too good to be true.

"They will be coming after us in droves once he realizes you're gone, and that I was the one that escorted you out," Hux said.

"Why did you help me?" Rey questioned.

"My name isn't really Hux. My name is Jacen Skywalker, Rey. My father is Luke Skywalker, he assigned me a mission almost twenty years ago to infiltrate the First Order. I have worked to move through the ranks of the First Army in order to take down Supreme Leader Snoke" he confessed.

Rey's eyes widened, she had not been expecting that. "That impossible, I have trained with Luke Skywalker for a year now and he has never made any mention of you."

"The only two people who are aware of my existence are my father and my aunt, General Organa," he replied.

"How is that even-"

"The rest of the people who knew of my existence are dead," he interrupted.

"I…if what you are telling me is true, how did you keep it a secret? From Kylo Ren, who would be your cousin! I…none of this makes any sense!" she exclaimed.

"I only met Ben Solo once in my life, when he was an infant. About a year or so after Ben was born, my home was attacked by the First Order. My father managed to get me to safety, but my mother…she didn't make it. My father let everyone believe I had died as well. He took me away and hid me, training me in the ways of the Force," he explained.

"Why leave now? After so many years of trying to take down the First Order," Rey prodded.

"Situations arose and I knew we needed to leave," he replied curtly.

"What situa-"

"It doesn't matter. Right now we need to focus on getting as far away from the First Order as possible. We have to trade this ship for one the First Order cannot track, then we need to see General Organa," he told her.

Rey did not ask him any more questions, instead, she looked at him pensively, her mind replaying the details of his story. She was not entirely sure she believed it, all that time with Luke Skywalker and he had never mentioned he had a son. He wouldn't have though if he had sent him to be a double agent for the First Order. She studied Hux's or should she say Jacen's features, if she imagined a younger Luke and could see some of the sharp angles in the face they could share. They both had those vivid blue eyes, cold to look at. They shared the same somewhat apathetic demeanor, Rey never quite knew where she stood with them.

Rey's reverie was broken by images of Kylo Ren searching for her on the base. He knew she was gone, he was destroying the room with his lightsaber and threatening a stormtrooper. She could feel it, his rage at her and Hux.

"He knows we're gone," Rey whispered to the man she no longer knew what to call.

He snapped his head to look at her and yelled, "I told you to keep him out of your head! If you let him in Rey, he will find us. How do you think he found you last time?"

Rey tried to control her emotions, she felt overwhelmed by everything that was happening around her. Tears formed in her eyes and she choked out, "I don't know how. I pushed him out once, but the connection keeps coming back and I don't know why."

His face softened just a bit and he replied, "Clear your mind, Rey."

She did as he said, implementing Luke's training to clear her thoughts.

"Now you are going to put up a wall," he instructed.

Rey imagined the wall, built it up piece by piece, surrounding her mind.

"I don't feel him anymore," she responded.

"The bond should be severed for now. If we are going to make it to the Resistance, you need to keep it severed. Do you understand?"

Rey nodded and hoped she would be able to do so. She considered what Jacen Skywalker had just told her, that the reason Kylo Ren had found her on Ahch-to with Luke was because of the force bond between them. She had thought all that time that she was imagining him, that her memories were interfering with her training. She realized that he had been there all along, he had been in her mind and using her memories to locate her.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I feel it is best not to share that information with you as of now. Just know we will be arriving shortly," he said.

Rey was slightly embarrassed and angered, he was not going to tell her where they were heading because he had no faith that she could keep it a secret from Kylo Ren.

"Where is General Organa now? I suspect she has left D'Qar."

"I don't know if I should share that information with you," Rey confessed. She still was not completely convinced he was not deceiving her.

He let out an exasperated sigh, "It's either Vassek or Quell, now which one is it Rey?"

"Vassek," Rey confessed. "The last I heard she was on Vassek."

Author's Note: Since I very well could not use the name Ben Skywalker, I chose to use Jacen instead. I figured a throwback to the now non cannon stories was in order.


End file.
